Welcome Home
by Angelfish369
Summary: This is a POV story on how Gohan and Goten felt about Goku's return from the dead. PLZ R/R!!!


A/N:  This is one time when I am going to just start writing and see where it ends up.  It's the Son brothers' thoughts on Goku's return from the dead.  This takes place sometime after Buu was defeated.  If you want an exact time placement, decide for yourself.  I do not own DBZ. 

Welcome Home 

***Gohan's POV***

            Dad's back to stay.  I should be glad, but something's not right.  Don't get me wrong.  I am glad about his return.  It's just that I'd grown up in the last seven years – forced to mature – and realized that Dad was never really here for us.  Sure he saved Earth and everything, many times, but he neglected his family in the process of doing so.  Perhaps Dad really is a hero, but what about us?  Can't he see that Mom and Goten needed him?  Moreover, doesn't he know that I wasn't really to be the man of the house at eleven years of age?  All these thinking are mind-boggling.  I still love him and everything, but back then I was too young to see the side that can't be described as a "great guy".

            What if I can't forgive him?  I've been fighting all my life, although my ultimate dream was to become a scholar.  Mom never knew that.  I kept it a secret, or it would just become one more excuse to restrict me from the battlefield and martial arts in general.  But there was something that I couldn't understand as a child – Mom's constant nagging over my studying so I'll have a future.  I thought she was bossy and pushy, even selfish, because she wanted me safely at home while the rest of the world was in grave danger.  She was selfish for wanting me all to herself.  I was also annoyed that she doesn't trust Dad to take good care of me.  But now I know better.  Mom did what she did out of love.  She only wanted what's best for me, for my personal life.  Meanwhile, Dad's always put the world before us, even if it means tearing our family apart by frequently training, or depriving me of my childhood.

            Sometimes I wonder if Dad even understands human emotions.  I definitely knew that he empathizes anger and devastation, but those are saiyan traits.  He doesn't seem to realize that people will miss him when he's away.  If only I know how Mom puts up with him all the time.  I was going to ask her, but seeing as how content she is with Dad back, I decided not to bother her.  She deserves much happiness.  Many people might see her as none other than a bothersome freak, but I know better now.  She's my hero.

***Goten's POV***

            Mom and Gohan were right.  Things sure are different when Daddy's around.  I mean, when he was given the chance to come back for 24 hours, that Buu monster picked the same day to try and destroy Earth.  Weird.  Perhaps what he said about wanting to stay dead for Earth's safety is true.  The bad guys come whenever he's around.  I hope that's just plain coincidence though.  I've only recently met him since the seven years that I was born, but already I love him.  In fact, from the first moment I laid eyes on him, I knew that Daddy is a terrific guy.  It made me really sad when he had to go.  I wished that he'll come back soon, and he did!  

For some strange reason, Gohan seems to be ignoring Daddy lately.  Whenever I ask him about it, he tells me that everything's fine.  I wonder what's wrong and why it's so secretive.  Maybe Gohan thought that I'm too young to be told anything important.  That's too bad.  People have always said that Daddy and I are exactly alike.  Not just look wise, but intelligence level as well.  They also think that Daddy is not too smart.  Perhaps that's why I liked him immediately.  He might not be Albert Einstein, but I can tell that there is a deeper, more serious side to him.  He just hides it well from everyone, although I don't understand why he does that.

***Gohan's POV***

            What did Dad expect?  Take a looooooooooong vacation in Paradise for seven years and come back like nothing's happened?  Who does he think he is?  Some people are impossible.

            But what if it's me who's too hard on him?  I mean, if I listened to him and destroyed Cell when I had the chance, Dad wouldn't have to use his instant transmission and gotten himself blown up.  It's hard to figure out what I believe in anymore.  Dad's return really confused us all.  

            Goten looks happy enough.  But then again, this is his first time meeting his father.  The excitement will probably wear off soon enough.  And when that day comes, Goten will feel hurt.  Dad will be faced with a difficult question of why he was never around to watch him grow up.  If only I could ask the exact question, and more.  I want to know why he never put my personal interests first, but always the rest of the world.  I though those you love is suppose to mean the world to you!  I guess Dad is just too…different.  He's apart from the rest of us.  Dad's a saiyan, therefore he will never ever fit in perfectly, as much as he tries.

***Goten's POV***

            Big brother is looking the more tense.  Must be some intense thinking he's doing.  Gohan's a great big brother.  I thought that siblings fight all the time even when they didn't mean to, but Gohan and I rarely ever fight.  I mean argue.  We spar for entertainment and training purposes, but never because we are mad at each other. 

            I wish he'll tell me what's wrong!

***Gohan's POV***

            Why did Dad make it his full-time job to protect the Earth?  It's not like anyone even seems to care.  Come to think of it, I used to volunteer as a Z fighter too.  Why did I do it when I could be home studying?

            …It felt like a responsibility I had to take on, simply because I had the power.  And giving without expecting anything in return is being a model citizen, right?  Besides, why not give a hand if you can…if you're the only one who can?  With this newfound knowledge, I look on towards Dad with respect.  He is as selfless as it gets.  I mean, he did commit the ultimate sacrifice for this planet.  And those last words before he vanished into thin air… "Farewell, my son."  I'll never forget them.  Basically, I ought to forgive him.  Dad might not have been there for Mom and Goten and me, but he made a sacrifice so that we at least have each other still.

            Oh look, there's Goten again with that curious appearance in those innocent eyes.  Maybe I should tell him what I've been thinking lately so he can stop worrying.  Well…maybe I should just share some of my thoughts.  The rest, I'll leave him to find out when he grows up.

***Goten's POV***

            Gohan's walking towards me.  I wonder what he wants?

            "Hey bro, whatcha doing?" he inquired casually.

            "Oh nothing special."  It's true too.  I'm just simply standing and staring up at him.  But then I caught something.  His has on this really queer expression, as though he is about to make an important announcement.

            "So, um," Gohan began awkwardly, "I've been thinking a lot about Dad lately.  Just want to say that, every precious moment you spend with him counts."

            "What do you mean, Gohan?" Big brother can be such a brain sometimes, and he makes no sense whatsoever.

            "Oh, uh…you'll understand when you grow up.  For now just take my advice."

            "Sure Gohan," I replied uncertainly.  But then again, when has Gohan ever been wrong?

***Gohan's POV***

            As a thought passes through my head, I chuckled and muttered, "Miracles do happen…"  I looked down at Goten, and judging from his expression, I must have lost my mind.  Okie, here we go with one more explanation.  Let's just hope that this one will be more complete than the last…

            "Goten, have you ever wondered how weird it is, that enemies decide to show up whenever Dad's around?"

            "Gee…no…but now that you mention it, sure."

            "It's just that the plan to compete in the tournament is so sudden, much less being given another life…"

*flashback*        

            "I think I'll fight too," an oddly familiar voice spoke up gently seemingly, and apparently, out of nowhere.  "Gohan."

            "Dad!  Is that you?  Please tell me it's you!"

            "Hi Gohan.  It's nice to hear your voice again, son," the figure from above continued.

            "Are you really coming back, Dad?"

            "Yeah.  I am allowed to come back for one whole day.  Baba's already made all the arrangements for me."

            "Wow!  One whole day?!  This is gonna be awesome!"

*end flashback*

            "Gohan?  Earth to Gohan!"

            "What?  Oh, sorry."

            "Gohan," my little brother began, "why are you ignoring Daddy?"

            I stared at the midget startlingly.  Uh-oh.  Had it really been that obvious?  "What do you mean, Goten?  I haven't been ignoring him.  Everything's just fine."  Even I could hear the nervous edge in my voice.

            "Don't lie to me!" Goten glared at me with exasperation burning in those eyes.  "You always think that I'm too young to know anything!  It's not fair!"

            "No way!  I never said anything like that!" I protested defensively.

            "But I bet you were thinking it!" Goten fired back immediately.

            "Look, little bro.  If I in anyway way or form suggested that you're thicker that the rest of us, I'm sorry!"

            "Really?  Do you sincerely mean that?"  Oh great.  Now he's testing me.

            "Of course, squirt!"  This enthusiasm is tiring.  Goten's not dumb in any shape or form.  He's just very laidback and…carefree.  Like Dad.  It's hard to find a solemn side to them sometimes.  But when they decide to get serious, well, the world better watch out.

            Goten beamed and smiled that wide, goofy grin of his.  "Okay.  I'll accept that for now."

            "I'm glad.  You wanna go fishing?"

            "Sure!" the seven-year-old chirped happily.  "Can we take Daddy along?  Pleeeease?"

            "I don't see why not."

***Normal POV***

            A tall man with messy spiky hair remains hidden in the shadows, listening to every word of the conversation between his two sons.

            "Thank you, Gohan," he whispered.  "Thank you for understanding and teaching your brother to do the same."

A/N:  So…uh… *cough* Grr…that was so weird!  The story felt kind of pointless to me, but I want to know what you think.  PLZ review!!!  It would mean so much to me.


End file.
